


My Bad Boy

by DreamyCloud1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clowns, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex, Voyeurism, sexy priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyCloud1/pseuds/DreamyCloud1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troupe traveling to York New, Hisoka decides to pay a visit to Danchou to help him with his nen problem.</p><p>Or where Hisoka shows Chrollo his real 'elastic love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> Before I start I'm gonna say that Chrollo has already been hooked by Kurapika's chains in my story and that the Yorknew arc is after that. Also there is no side effects except that he can't use nen. 
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because i'm the author, mehehehehuwh. 
> 
> Also ILUMInati.

As the Phantom Troupe members looked upon Hisoka with his dick in Chrollo's ass they realized that this was quite a predicament that they found themselves in.

\--

Let's start from the beginning.

\--

The hot desert sun beat down on the backs of the Phantom Troupe members. Chrollo took lead in the front with Machi and Pakunoda to either side of him and the other members scattered around behind the girls. Currently everyone except for Hisoka was heading for York New for the auction.

"Man, I wish that damned clown would show up once in awhile." Phinks complained to the others for about the millionth time in five minutes. "We have to show up while he gets to dilly dally about. Unfair, right Feitan. You agree with me right?" Said man just threw back his head back and looked at Phinks with a look that said it was Chrollo's call. Phinks just groaned for a response. More minutes passed by with no one saying anything when suddenly Phinks couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm gonna go find that dirty, pink, pedophillic, ugly clown magician and drag his as-" Phinks started yelling to no one in particular before he was interrupted.

"Oh~ It's not nice to call people ugly Phinks-chan~."

"You're one to talk! Where the hell have you been anyway? You get to half-ass here while everyone else was busting balls to make it. Also don't add the -chan to it, I'm not a girl you fatassed banshee!" ' _Heh, he didn't even deny the other stuff._ ' Phinks was starting to get pissed, not only did Hisoka never have a set time he had to be there like everyone else, the only thing Chrollo would tell them is that Hisoka was busy. Bullshit excuse if you asked Phinks but the Troupe members were forbidden by Chrollo to ask anymore.

"Hisoka." The name cut through the two's arguing and bickering and silenced them immediately. Phinks still held a snarl on his lips while Hisoka was just smirking. Chrollo continued to talk while he made his way back to the two. "Did you find the exorcist?" Suddenly everyone realized what had been keeping Hisoka for all this time.

"Hai Danchou~ But it's gonna cost ya to learn where I've hidden him~." Hisoka just kept smirking at all the other members. "You know what I want~." Chrollo just continued to shake his head slightly before sighing, all the while the other members were deathly silent. Even Uvogin who couldn't seem to **_shut the fuck up_** most the time. With a slight grimace Chrollo gave in.

"Okay, set up camp here for the night." He motioned to the desert ground below them where they had stopped at. "Hisoka and I will be over there for awhile." He pointed at an old abandon building. about 30 meters ahead of the group. He saw the looks of protest on the rest of the members faces but mainly Machi and Pakunoda. "No, stay here. I'll be fine. If I catch anyone coming close to the building then it's not my fault when Hisoka has free rein to do whatever he wishes." He said and tried to mean it but some part of him wanted the members to see what was going to happen to their precious Danchou. Hisoka just looked like he wanted to force everyone to come close.

With that the members made themselves comfortable and Hisoka and Chrollo made for the building.

\--

"We're totally going to spy on them aren't we." Phinks asked the group. He got nods from every single head. "They're totally having sex right?" He asked again and again he got nods from everyone. With a glint in his eyes Phinks took this chance.

"Okay bets on who's going to be getting a dick in their ass. Bring em' up!"

"The end result is 7 - Hisoka and 4 - Danchou."

Bonolenov, Machi, Pakunoda, Shizuku, Kortopi, Nobunaga, Franklin - Hisoka getting some Danchou dick.

Uvogin, Shalnark, Feitan, Phinks - Chrollo getting some Clown dick

\--

As Chrollo enters the building he soon confirms his thoughts. Hisoka had this planned from the beginning. The building gives off an abandoned feel but the interior was completely furnished, bed and all. "Danchou~. You still haven't told your loyal members that we exercised your nen over a week ago. What a _bad boy~. I think my bad boy needs to be punished._ "

 

Chrollo felt his face light up bright red. He never knew how much he got turned on when he thought of people not even 100 feet away and Hisoka calling him a bad boy. Soon he found his body flush against Hisoka's and Hisoka's lips on his collarbone. Chrollo barley noticed that both his and Hisoka's clothes were simply ripped off. The only thing he could think of was the soft lips on his own and the hard cock pressed against his back. Chrollo could feel Hisoka's hot breath trailing over the pulse point on his neck and he felt himself getting hard.

Chrollo's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as his lips met with Hisoka's and he felt said man snake an arm around him to grasp his cock and make Chrollo arch his back beautifully. Chrollo let out a little whimper and his ass rubbed against Hisoka's cock which made him growl and in turn made Chrollo harder. Hisoka noticed and took his chance. " _Someone loves being called a filthy, dirty, cock slut don't they? You love when I growl in your ear, a sound just for you. Don't you danchou_?" The words rolling off of Hisoka's tongue sounded so right to Chrollo. He was a cock slut, Hisoka's cock slut.

Chrollo broke out of Hisoka's embrace as he felt himself coming closer to coming. He turned around, dropped to his knees, and quickly swallowed Hisoka's cock down until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Hisoka's wasn't expecting this and let out a sharp gasp and then a heavenly moan. " _Daaanchou~!_ " Without hesitation Hisoka began thrusting into Chrollo's mouth as he pulled his hair. Each time he hit the back of his mouth Chrollo would gag around his cock. Soon Hisoka was coming down Chrollo's throat without warning. Chrollo just swallowed all of it and looked up to Hisoka with black and blue balls.

 

" _Hisoka, please fuck me_."

 

That's all Hisoka needed before he picked Chrollo up and practically threw him on the bed. Hisoka decided he wasn't going to give in that easily. Hisoka spread Chrollo's legs wide and kissed down his thigh to his inner thigh and spreading his cheeks wide with his fingers. Before Chrollo could ask what he was doing he felt a tongue slowly start to insert it into his ass. Chrollo began to whimper and shake from the need for his dick to be touched but also the extended sensations of the tongue that was currently flicking his prostate. " _H-Hisoka fuck me. Fuck my ass! Pl-please. Touch my cock and fuck my ass. Let me be your cock slut_." With a single move Hisoka pulled back and sheathed himself inside of Chrollo. He began thrusting without mercy, all Chrollo could do was have a hand pulling Hisoka's hair and a hand digging into his back causing red lines of blood to trail down Hisoka's back.

 

\--

The group quietly made their way to the opening of the building. They couldn't wait to see what was going on between Danchou and Hisoka. Chrollo did say something would happen only if they got caught.. all they had to do was not get caught. Phink's headed the pack and slowly pushed the door open. As the Phantom Troupe members looked upon Hisoka with his dick in Chrollo's ass they realized that this was quite a predicament that they found themselves in. All the guys instantly felt themselves get hard and the women were dripping wet in a matter of seconds. Their eyes were glued on the scene of Hisoka, without mercy, thrusting into their Danchou and their Danchou moaning like a slut with his legs spread wide. A bit of semen from Chrollo sucking Hisoka off was still on his lips and both the mens hair was a sexy mess.

If the troupe members stayed until they got off, no one had to tell Danchou.

If no one payed for losing the bet, that'd be fine.

If Machi recorded everything and sent it to the other members, yes.

\--

Hisoka's kept relentlessly thrusting into Chrollo. Pulling the others thighs to meet his own. As soon as Chrollo reached for his own cock Hisoka tied his hands to the headboard with his bungee gum. Instead Hisoka lowered his head and finally gave Chrollo's cock a rest when he began sucking him off. One, two, three sucks on the head is all it took before Chrollo was moaning and cumming like a slut. He tightened soo beautifully around Hisoka's dick that with a few more thrust Hisoka was cumming too.

As soon as he was done Hisoka fell ontop of Chrollo, but the dead weight felt nice. After pulling out Hisoka cuddled up to Chrollo and started to sleep, thinking they would shower in the morning. Oh and-

"Danchou dear~, remind me to kill some spiders in the morning~."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm going to be smitten! Don't murder meh please.
> 
> Feeback please, reader-sensei.


End file.
